Back in the Saddle
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: The sequel to Cowboy Up! PBR!Puck and CountryStar!Rachel are back again. M for Smuckleberry like always! Dedicated once more to the lovely GoingVintage. Are you ready for this?


**a/n: Okay here it is! PBR!Puck and CountryStar!Rachel just wouldn't leave me alone! This is the sequel to my one-shot Cowboy Up and I must once again thank GoingVintage (the original inspiration for this universe) for being so supportive! Also, I have to thank Tashah04 for helping me figure out the name of Puck's ranch. Gelilah (pronounced like Delilah but with a 'g' sound) means 'rolling hills' in Hebrew and she found it for me. Once I looked up the land around Dallas where the ranch would actually be located, it fit perfectly. So thanks! Hope you guys enjoy this and I promise a new chapter of Chase the Morning is coming! Sorry for the crazy wait! Anyway, I don't own glee. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel drove to the stables with a lump in her throat. It had been over a month since this whole thing with Noah Puckerman had started that night after the rodeo. She'd never been one for flings or one-night stands but something about that man, the raw sexual power that seemed to drip sinuously from his pores, had quickly changed her mind. Of course, she couldn't really be certain that they could be considered a "fling" anymore. Especially since any moment she could break from her recording schedule and he from his off-season training were spent with each other.

After the first night they'd spent together, Rachel had finished the last two dates of her tour, allowing his phone number to simmer in her phone. On the day she was supposed to leave Texas, flying back to Tennessee to rest her vocals before studio sessions began for the recording of her second country album, _he_ called her. So they went out to lunch together. It was only supposed to be an innocent date. Noah had asked her what she missed the most about being a normal person and she absently said that she used to love horseback riding as a little girl. That's when he told her about the ranch he owned just outside of Dallas where his personal stables were located. Rachel couldn't hide her interest for very long so it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise that they were quickly on the freeway headed towards his ranch. Once they got there, he didn't waste any time pulling out all the stops to convince her to stay until morning. But of course, Rachel didn't exactly require that much convincing.

Rachel called her manager the next morning and told him that she would be spending her rest period in Texas instead of going back to Tennessee. When the time came for her studio time to start, she simply booked another studio that happened to be in Dallas instead of the one in Nashville that the record company originally had planned.

As she turned her car down the dirt road that lead to the entrance of the Gelilah Ranch, she looked down at the suitcase in her passenger seat. Admittedly, she'd never been nervous before. All her life, she'd been trained, practically groomed, for stardom. She'd been in vocal, dance, and theatre training since a very young age and was quite accustomed to never really allowing her nerves to show. Rachel was confident in her abilities to a fault. Her seamless transition across genres had allowed her to gain a larger following of fans that welcomed her with open arms. It wasn't just that she'd never been nervous before. She'd never really had a reason to be.

But that changed quite suddenly when Noah told her that it was stupid of her to pay for hotel lodging in the city when he had a perfectly good ranch that she could stay at that really wasn't too much of a drive from the studio. Rachel, thinking that he was joking, had promptly started laughing. That had angered him a little bit and he was quick to let her know it. Once he forced Rachel to understand that he wasn't joking and he actually did want her to stay at his ranch with him, she agreed. That's when the nerves set in. In all of their little flings, it went unspoken that they weren't _serious_. But something in the way he'd asked her to stay with him, knowing how long it took to produce, write, and record an entire album, made her feel like there was some deeper commitment lingering there.

On her way up the drive to the main house, Rachel stopped by the stables. She'd taken a liking to one of Noah's horses and wanted to see it before she went looking for Noah. She opened the car door and smiled. The air always seemed so much fresher out there, untainted, she loved it. Just as she reached out for the stable door, she heard a voice behind her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Rachel turned around and smiled. Sam Evans, one of the hands that helped keep up the ranch whenever Noah wasn't there, ran up to her. "Oh hey Rach, if you're looking for Puck, he's out in the ring. Just adopted a mustang the other day so he's trying to break her. I can take you out there if you want." She shook her head and replied,

"Thanks Sam, I just wanted to visit Six Point for few minutes before I let Noah know I'm here. Has he named the new mustang yet?" The boy smiled at her, reminding her of why she always thought of him as the impossible lovechild of Mick Jagger and Steven Tyler, and shook his head causing his blonde hair to fall into his eyes.

"Nope, wouldn't tell me why though. I guess he's waiting until he breaks her to name her." Sam reached around her and opened the door for her with a grin on his face, like he knew something and wasn't telling. "Say hi to Six Point for me." Rachel shot him a curious glance and stepped into the stables.

"Bye Sam." She breathed in the smell of sweet hay and smiled that the stables were mucked out every day. The dirt and hay crunched under her feet as she walked down the row and stopped in front of the fourth stall. Six Point, her favorite of Noah's horses, was a black Salerno mare with a white mark on her head that closely resembled a Star of David, hence the name Six Point. Rachel had learned that Noah seemed to have an affinity for giving his animals names that reflected his Jewish heritage. For some reason, that thought always made her smile. Six Point stuck her head out over the stall door as Rachel called for her. When the horse nuzzled up against Rachel neck, she smiled and brushed her coat. "Hey pretty girl," she cooed, "have you been driving Noah crazy like I told you to?" As if the animal could understand her perfectly, Six Point backed up a little bit and nodded her head. Rachel laughed and grabbed a fistful of hay from one of the bales sitting just outside the door. The stunning creature began to munch happily from her hand until it was gone.

Slowly, so she wouldn't spook her, Rachel opened the door to Six Point's stall and walked inside. Six Point was well over Rachel's head but she was so mild-mannered that Rachel wasn't intimidated at all. She grabbed the brush off of the wall and started running it softly through the horse's long mane, singing quietly to keep her calm. Once all of the tangles were out, she braided a few locks and smiled. Six Point stomped her hoof on the ground a couple times, more or less signaling that she approved of Rachel's attentions.

Suddenly, Rachel heard a commotion outside, coming from the direction of the training ring, where Noah was. She quickly and quietly hung the brush back up on the wall and walked out of the stall. As soon as the door clicked shut, she took off towards the back of the barn where there was another door leading outside. When Rachel got outside, she looked at the training ring and her blood ran hot.

It wasn't the beautiful white mustang rearing back on its hind legs that had her breath stopping in her throat. It was the shirtless man holding the rope that prevented the feral animal from getting away. There he was, in a pair of jeans that were covered in dirt, black cowboy boots, and that Stetson he seemed to be so fond of. His biceps rippled as he pulled the rope tighter to bring the horse back down. His torso was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made the skin on his back glisten in the sun. Rachel stood for a moment, just staring at him. After a few seconds had passed and the mustang reared back again, she shook herself from her stupor and walked over to the fence that surrounded the training ring. As she climbed up to sit on the gate and watch (read: openly ogle and drool over) Noah with the animal, her mind took her back to that first night in his camper trailer after the rodeo.

He'd taken her on the counter top of that trailer like an untamed beast. And she'd loved every single writhing second of it. But then, when Noah had followed her into the bedroom, it got even better. They had sex until they physically exhausted themselves and couldn't anymore. The number of orgasms he'd given her that night was so insane that she actually lost count of how many times _she lost count_! It wasn't until Rachel's publicist came by the next morning banging on the door to ask Noah if he'd seen her since she'd gone missing all night that they even bothered remembering that there was a whole world outside. That was when they'd exchanged numbers and she thanked him for the lovely time. He had a reputation and she didn't want to come on too strong. The parting kiss he gave her right before she'd stepped back outside was more blistering than the Texas sun that beat down on her skin.

The loud whinny of the mustang sent her gripping the fence post to keep her balance. She looked back out just in time to see Noah tug slightly on the rope and successfully prevent the horse from bucking again because it wasn't expecting the resistance.

"He's a pretty cool dude huh?" Rachel turned to see Sam standing beside her, leaning over on the fence and grinning. She swore that she'd never seen this kid without a smile on his face. He was like a puppy that you take to sick people to cheer them up. You couldn't be around the blonde without him making you smile at least once. Rachel nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"He is." Just as she said that, Noah reached his hand out and very slowly ran his fingertips from the top of the creature's head down to the end of its nose. That action seemed to have a calming effect over the animal. He moved even closer, whispering to it and continuing to run his hand through its mane. After a little bit, he stepped back again and dropped the rope to the ground at his feet. Rachel flinched, knowing that the horse could turn on him at the drop of a hat. It felt silly, worrying about him considering his profession was a bull-rider, but she couldn't help it. Noah took his hat off and held it at his side, his eyes fully locked with the animal's in front of him. It honestly looked like he was hypnotizing it. Rachel couldn't really blame it for falling under his spell. She was almost positive that it was impossible not to. Suddenly, the mustang tipped its head down and a big smile broke out over Noah's face. Sam let out a low whistle and pumped his fist in the air.

"The son of a bitch did it! He broke her!" Sam vaulted over the fence in one bound and started walking out to the middle of the ring. When Noah looked over and saw Sam coming to him, he took the very end of the rope to give the horse as much leeway as possible and started walking in Sam's direction. Rachel noticed Sam tick his head backwards, towards her, as he took the rope from Noah's hand. Noah's head snapped in her direction and his smile got bigger. Rachel raised her hand and fluttered her fingers in a small wave as he moved closer to her. Noah looked up at her as he put his Stetson back on his head and brought his arms around her waist.

"Hey cowboy," she said softly. She felt a small shiver run up her spine as he stepped in between her legs. Noah stepped up onto the bottom rung of the fence so that they were eye level with each other and used his hands to coax Rachel's legs around his waist. Rachel pulled his hat off and placed it on the fence post beside her before running her hands over his sweaty shoulders. She rubbed her fingers together and made a face. "You're kind of gross right now, you know that right?" Noah just laughed and slanted his mouth over hers. Her legs wrapped tighter around him as she deepened the kiss, coiling her tongue around his and releasing a small moan against his lips. He pulled his head back and licked his lips, which made Rachel's eye glaze over just a bit.

"You know it's better when it's dirty," he answered, his tone alone full of innuendo. Rachel felt a familiar warmth between her thighs and her breath shuddered as he dragged his tongue across her lips. "Miss me?" Rachel nodded her head once and pushed her mouth against his again. She felt his hands slip into her hair to hold her face to his just a few minutes longer. It was sweet and unexpected, which somehow made it even better. When the two pulled apart, a soft breeze swirled around them and Rachel smiled.

"Hey Puck," Sam yelled from behind them. Rachel laughed at the scowl that replaced Noah's smile and realized that she'd forgotten that Sam was even around. Without turning his head, Noah replied,

"What Macaulay Culkin!" Sam walked over, rolling his eyes the whole way (he wasn't exactly fond of Noah's nickname for him) and asked,

"Do you want me to go get the blankets and saddle or are you gonna wait until later to ride her?" Noah snickered at his question and hopped down off of the fence. After grabbing Rachel's waist and helping her down, he answered,

"Yeah, go ahead and bring the tack out here. The quicker we get her used to having someone on her back, the easier it'll be to ride her." Rachel started giggling before she could help herself and rushed to defend her laughter when both men looked at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"Oh come on, I've been around both of you enough now to know that it's perfectly acceptable to find humor in the many unintentional sexual allusions that are unfortunately fairly common when using your Western jargon." Rachel daintily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a huff. Sam hit Noah lightly on the arm to get his attention and stage-whispered,

"Dude does she talk like that in bed?" Rachel promptly looked offended but Noah just ticked his eyebrow at the blonde.

"Not like you're ever gonna find out. Now go get the damn saddle!" As Sam stalked out of the ring towards the stables, Noah threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Come on, I wanna show you the new baby." Rachel walked with him towards the horse and she could tell it was getting a little skittish. He reached out for the rope and ran his hand along the long unkempt mane. "Hey baby girl, it's all good," he whispered softly. "You see the pretty lady over there? Well she's pretty cool so I think you're gonna like her." Rachel smiled at the calming effect he had over the horse and at his words. As she stepped up to pet the animal, she asked quietly,

"What are you planning on naming her?" Noah walked around to her side of the horse and handed her the rope.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to do that." Rachel's mouth dropped open and her breath hitched in her throat. Did she just hear him right?

"You want _me_ to name your horse?" Noah shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal, and smirked a little.

"That's the idea Rachel. As long as you keep with my whole tradition of Jew names, yeah, I want you to name her. Thought it'd be cool you know." Rachel looked up at him, then up at the horse, then back at him. He wasn't joking. A bright smile broke out over her face and she threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the serious feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she back up, she nodded her head and said,

"I think that would be very cool." Just then, Sam came back out carrying all of the tack in his arms. He dropped it unceremoniously a few feet away from the horse, which startled it enough to make it jump. Rachel, who still had the rope in her hand, pulled on it like she'd seen Noah do before. She reached out and tugged her hand gently through the horse's mane before patting its shoulder. "Hey pretty girl, calm down. You're okay, you're just fine, calm down." The horse stared at her for a moment, snorting and then nudging her with its nose. Rachel grinned and handed the rope back to Noah. "Noah, could I be the first one to ride her?" She wasn't expecting the look he gave her. It was somewhere between worry and anger.

"Rach, this is a wild fucking mustang. She looks calm now but the second we put that saddle on her back, she's gonna go crazy. You could get bucked off or something and hurt." Rachel stepped a little closer to him and ran her fingers down his bare chest with a smirk.

"Are you worried about me Noah?" Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand off of his chest to hold it between them.

"You make it sound like I'm not supposed to give a shit or something. Yeah I'm worried. It'd totally suck if you got hurt, not to mention your manager would probably sue me for everything I own." Rachel looked down at their hands and smiled but became more determined.

"Noah, if I'm naming this horse I should ride it first. Besides, you and Sam will be here the whole time and I know you'll catch me if I fall. Now I'm going to be the first person to ride this horse no matter what you say so just give in already." Noah looked from Rachel to Sam a couple times before he finally ran his hand through his hair and growled,

"I don't fucking like this." Behind her, Sam covered the word 'whipped' with a fake cough and Noah shot him the finger. Rachel laughed and took the blanket from Sam so she could put it on the horse's back.

She stepped back and let the guys handle the heavier work like getting the saddle situated and stuff. Rachel also used this time to marvel at how spectacular Noah looked while he was working. It was perfection, she was positive of it.

When they got the horse saddled up, Noah helped Rachel up into the saddle and didn't miss a chance to grab her ass while doing so. He led the horse around the ring a couple of times before Rachel convinced him that she would be perfectly fine on her own. He reluctantly detached the rope and Rachel worked the horse up to a trot around the ring. As she rode, she realized that the horse had this gait to it that had a calming effect over the rider. It was beautiful. Just to test the limits a little bit, she went a little faster, not noticing how it made Noah tense up. After a few laps and not so much as a directional stray from the animal beneath her, Rachel came up with the name.

She trotted back over to the fence where Noah and Sam had moved with a smile on her face. Noah helped her down and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she met his eyes. "_Sheyn Shalom_," she said simply. Sam looked confused, as did Noah.

"What," Noah asked. Rachel looked at the horse and then back to Noah with that same smile on her face.

"_Sheyn Shalom_," she repeated, "for her name. When I was riding her, I felt so calm. _She_ made me feel calm. And she's one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen before. That's what I want to name her. _Sheyn Shalom_." Noah grinned but Sam raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh, what does that even mean? You two speak a whole other language half the time." Rachel laughed out loud and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"_Sheyn_ is Yiddish and it means beautiful or pretty. _Shalom_ is Hebrew for peace." Ignoring Sam as he tried to wrap his head around the words, Noah pulled Rachel to him with a grin.

"_Sheyn Shalom_ huh? I like it." He dipped his head and kissed her lips sweetly before asking, "you wanna go for a ride?" Rachel's head snapped up but Noah just laughed. "I meant on the horses but I like where your mind is. I'll go get Six Point saddled up and we'll take'em out together. It'll get her used to being around other horses and better used to people riding her. Plus, we can spend some time together without Blondie over here hanging around so damn much." Sam scoffed behind them and started to walk off towards the stables. Noah chuckled again and interrupted what would've been Rachel's reprimand with, "don't worry about him. That's how we communicate so don't go trying to make me apologize or some shit. Can you get back up on the, on _Sheyn Shalom_, by yourself?" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around. She stuck her foot through the stirrup and grabbed the horn, easily lifting herself up into the seat. She looked down at Noah with a self-satisfied smile but Noah just shook his head with a chuckle. "I should've known you'd have no problem with _mounting_. Should I be jealous?"

He didn't wait for her answer but quickly moved out of kicking range and headed back towards the stables to get the other horse. Rachel watched him go, still admiring the way his shoulder blades moved as he walked. She leaned up and whispered to _Sheyn Shalom_, "you'll learn to love him. I know I am."

**

* * *

**

Rachel walked into the master bedroom of the main house and opened her suitcase to find something to change into. After their ride, they'd put Six Point back in her stall and let _Sheyn Shalom_ out in the pasture to run around a little. After dinner, Rachel started to really feel the dirt and grime that she'd gotten into playing with the horses so she excused herself to take a shower. With nothing but a large towel separating her skin from the air, she continued to rummage around in her suitcase for the little lace negligee she'd bought specifically for this time she was spending with Noah.

"Lookin' for this?" Rachel whirled around to see Noah standing in the doorway, a towel slung low on his hips from his own shower, a scrap of turquoise lace dangling from his finger. She'd actually gotten it because it matched her own Stetson and she thought that it would be fun to wear them both while they had sex.

"Yes actually, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Now you've ruined it." Noah chuckled and closed the door behind him, hanging the negligee on the doorknob.

"Rach, it's not like us fucking is gonna come as a surprise. You don't have to try so hard. Or should I take you back out into kitchen and fuck you on the counter like we did the first time just to remind you?" Rachel's face heated up when he said that. He smirked at her and continued. "I could make you scream 'fuck me cowboy' again, like the first time, like every single time since then." He stood right in front of her and stared her down for a second before his hands quickly pulled the towel from her body. She gasped as the sudden chill made her nipples harden on contact.

He dropped his own towel to the floor and laid her out on the bed. She felt his lips close around her nipple and tug gently. That tug sent a bolt of fire straight to her core and she moaned out loud as her hips began to undulate on their own against his rock hard dick. Noah propped himself up with his arms and looked down at her with a grin. "See, we don't need any of that. Just us baby, that's all we need." Rachel pulled his mouth down to hers with a smile and kissed him with the strongest amount of agreement she could force into a kiss. He responded by flipping them over so that Rachel was on top. He'd been right of course, she had no problems with mounting him. She took the condom he'd pulled out of the nightstand and ripped it open with her teeth. As soon as it was in place, she lifted her hips and lowered her body over his. Impatient, Noah thrust up into her right as she went down. Their moans could've been heard all over the house.

Rachel started rolling her hips as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Noah curled his fingers around her waist and started guiding her up and down his shaft as he kissed every inch of skin available to him. She gasped against his mouth when he slammed her down. When she rocked back on her knees again, he stared up at her and smiled. Rachel kept moving up and down so she didn't notice Noah's hand sliding up her sides and rib cage to cup her breasts in his large callused hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her puckered nipples and she swayed her back, pushing herself further into his hands. A moan slipped past her lips and she quickened her pace. Noah rose up and tightened his grip on her hips with a smirk, ceasing her movements. She tried to keep moving but he wouldn't let her. The haze over her eyes lifted slightly and she stared at him quizzically.

"Noah, what, why, oh god…what are you doing?" She felt one of his hands thread through her hair and instinctively leaned into his touch. He dragged his mouth across hers and kissed her passionately before she really knew what was happening. But she did notice that his grip had loosened so that she could move again. Keeping her lips on his, she pushed him back down on the bed and continued to ride him. Something about that pause he imposed and the kiss that punctuated it seemed to heighten the feel of his member inside her. Rachel felt like her nerves were on fire as she circled her body. "God Noah, it's right there, I'm _right_ there!" Noah shifted his hips again and Rachel cried out loud.

"Fuck Rach, you're gonna kill me tonight." Rachel's breath came out in small pants as her body started to shake, her orgasm building quickly. Noah furrowed his brow and directed Rachel's face so that she was looking into his eyes. "Are you ready for this?" Rachel nodded her head, but then, just as Noah pressed his fingers hard against her clit, she keened,

"_Yes baby, oh god Noah,_ there…_there_…yes!" His digits quickened and she fell apart with his name on her lips. When she felt him swell inside her and fill the condom, it was clear she was going to orgasm again. Noah never stopped the movement on her clit and in minutes she was throwing her head back with abandon, surrendering to pleasure once more.

Both of them were still winded when Rachel lifted herself off of him. Noah tied the condom off to drop into the bedside trashcan and grinned as Rachel collapsed on his chest. Softly, she trailed her lips across his chest for a second and let out a long breath. "Well fuck me cowboy." He laughed out loud and hugged her tighter to him, replying with,

"Didn't I _just_ do that?" Rachel giggled and circled his nipple with her fingertip.

"Quite well actually. But I know you like hearing me say that." That familiar satisfied smirk graced his chiseled features and he chuckled,

"Damn straight. I like doing it better though."

Rachel sighed but fell into a satiated sleep before she could voice her immense agreement.

**

* * *

**

A couple hours later, Rachel woke up to the beeping of her phone on the bedside table. She grabbed it really fast so the beeping wouldn't wake Noah up and read the text from her manager about the studio time slots being pushed back. As she closed her phone, Noah rolled over and grabbed her around her waist. Rachel felt his even breath on the back of her neck and smiled that he was still asleep. He started to mumble in his sleep. At first, it was completely incoherent but deep and soothing in his smooth timbre. Then, all of a sudden, his arms tightened and the words "my fucking girlfriend" could be heard clear as day. Rachel's breath hitched a little bit but she couldn't find anything really wrong with the statement. She smiled and settled back against his chest. The leaves on the tree just outside the window fluttered in the wind, and she was pretty sure her heart did the same thing.

_**-fin-**_

**

* * *

**

**a/n2: Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
